Daily Planet (Earth 1)
The Daily Planet is one of Metropolis's oldest and most respected newspapers. As of 2005, Pauline Kahn was the Editor-in-Chief. The Daily Planet was conducting a global search for a new Editor-In-Chief. Franklin Stern, the new publisher, was the acting Editor-In-Chief until a replacement was hired. The paper's slogan is "Straight from the Source." In 2007, Lex Luthor revealed that he had purchased the Daily Planet. He quickly started to exert editorial control over the paper. He hand-picked Lois Lane to write a flattering exposé about him, but when she instead threatened to detail his numerous crimes, he killed the story. He monitored email and data communication of his employees. He also fired several staff members, including Chloe Sullivan after she lied to him about a key that Lionel had left for her. Since the disappearance of Lex, Tess Mercer has taken over ownership of the Planet. Tess then asked Oliver if he wanted to invest his own money into LuthorCorp in a merger deal with his own company, Queen Industries. He agreed and they announced the deal at a LuthorCorp board meeting to the dismay of Lex who used Winslow Schott to plant a bomb to kill Oliver and Tess. Tess wasn't present but Oliver suffered some minor injuries before getting revenge by killing Lex with a bomb built by Toyman. Franklin Stern has taken over as publisher of the Daily Planet. He was endorsed after Tess went on the lam from the covert government agency known as Checkmate. He is also the acting Editor-in-Chief but is in pursuit to find a more suitable replacement. Lex later resurfaced and killed Tess, thus reclaiming everything that he had previously owned including the Daily Planet. However sometime later Lex sold the company because he felt that the newspaper has become more tabloid than news source. The Daily Planet building's most distinguishing and famous feature is the enormous globe that sits on top of the building. The Planet accepts four high school students as summer interns from the state. Appearances Physical Appearance ;Outdoors The Daily Planet is based in a tall skyscraper building, located at address 355, 1000 Broadway in Metropolis, Kansas, next door to LuthorCorp Plaza and across the street from the Ace of Clubs. The Daily Planet rooftop overlooks the entire city of Metropolis. ;Indoors Junior reporters and photographers at the Planet work in exposed desks in a basement bullpen. For several years, Lois and Clark worked in the open plan "basement" at the Daily Planet (Chloe used to work here as well, before she was fired.) There are several other indoor spaces at the Planet: * The top reporters/senior reporters at the paper work on higher level floors in the building. * Owner and publisher Tess Mercer also has a large private office at the Planet. * Top reporters, columnists and editors like Grant Gabriel and Linda Lake—and later, Lois and Clark—also get their own offices. * There is a supply closet near the basement. * A large staircase in the center of the building goes all the way from the basement to the roof. * There is also a bank of elevators that connects the floors in the building. * There is an enormous walk-in freezer in the building, presumably servicing the Daily Planet kitchen. Lois and Jimmy were locked in the freezer by Lex Luthor's assistant, Gina. * Some floors appear to be dedicated to specific departments. For example, the entire sixth floor is dedicated to political correspondence, where political correspondents like Brennan worked. Known Staff ;Current Staff * Lois Lane joined the Daily Planet staff in 2007, when she was hired away from the Metropolis Inquisitor by then editor Grant Gabriel. After almost four years at the paper, Lois was promoted out of the basement bullpen and got her own office. * Clark KEnt joined the Daily Planet staff in 2008, working at the desk opposite Lois Lane. After about four years at the paper, Clark was promoted out of the bullpen, and into an office of his own. * Jimmy Olsen the younger brother of Henry James Olsen followed in his brother's footsteps by becoming a photographer for the Daily Planet. * Perry White joined the Daily Planet staff around 2003, after a career slump and severe alcoholism. In 2010, White was assigned as editor for the Planets' foreign offices in Britain. By 2018, White had become the Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Planet. * Franklin Stern was the temporary Editor-in-Chief. He was promoted after Tess Mercer went on the run from Checkmate, hoping to make the position permanent. By 2018, Stern had vacated the position for Perry White. * Cat Grant is a reporter at the Daily Planet who was hired away from her local newspaper. * Randall Brady became the City Editor for the Daily Planet following the death of Grant Gabriel at a steak house. He was infected by the zombie virus, but later cured by an antidote formed out of Clark's blood. * Jeff Hage started out as an intern at the Daily Planet, around 2008, before being hired as a reporter for the paper in 2011. * Ron Troupe is a reporter at the Daily Planet. * Colin is an employee of the Daily Planet. * Janet Dawson is a political correspondent for the Daily Planet. * J. Pratt is a national political correspondent for the Daily Planet. * Molly Nichols is a reporter for the Daily Planet. ;Alumni * Chloe Sullivan was briefly an intern at the Planet during her high school years. In 2003, Lionel Luthor arranged for her to get her own column, but then had her fired within a few months. In college, Chloe was re-hired as an intern and had articles published. She was fired by Lex Luthor in 2008. * Andrea Rojas worked at the Planet as an intern, to gain information for her activities as a vigilante. After she murdered Snake and attempted to murder Lionel Luthor, Andrea emptied her desk and fled Metropolis. * Pauline Kahn was the Editor-in-Chief in 2005. * Dinah Lance was a conservative talk show host who worked at the Daily Planet. She left the paper and moved to Platinum Flats. * John Corben was brought into the Daily Planet as a replacement for Clark Kent but was run over by a truck and turned into a psychotic cyborg. * Tess Mercer was the publisher that succeeded Lex Luthor. ;Deceased Staff * Max Taylor edited Chloe's column before being killed by his hypnotized assistant. * Linda Lake was a gossip columnist who worked at the Daily Planet. She used her ability to transform her body into water to gather gossip and print it in her column. She was murdered by Davis Bloome while imprisoned at Metropolis General Hospital. * T. Brennan was the chief political correspondent for the Daily Planet. He was shot and killed by hired killers trying to block the story from being published. * Sebastian Kane was a new reporter hired by Tess Mercer to spy on Lois Lane until he was killed. * Henry James Olsen worked as an on-location photographer. He quit his job in 2009. He was later murdered by David Bloome. Notes * There is no "The" in "Daily Planet". In the newspaper itself, proper usage is either the Daily Planet or the Planet, but never The Daily Planet or The Planet. The logo above the front door says "Daily Planet". Despite this, the globe at the top of the building clearly says "The Daily Planet" and the closed captions for episodes show THE DAILY PLANET or THE PLANET italicized all together. * Seven members of the staff have been killed while employed by the Daily Planet. See also * Daily Planet Rooftop (Earth 1) * Daily Planet Bullpen (Earth 1) Category:Locations Category:Earth 1 Locations Category:Metropolis Locations Category:Businesses Category:Organizations Category:Earth 1 Organizations Category:Active Organizations Category:Active Earth 1 Organizations